


The Reunion of John H. Watson and Sherlock Holmes

by mollyflowa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollyflowa/pseuds/mollyflowa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John goes to pick up some things he kept putting off in 221B Baker Street when he sees a familiar face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reunion of John H. Watson and Sherlock Holmes

The violin music that was coming out of the flat was somber and eerie even.

 _Am I dreaming?_ John wondered, unlocking the door to 221B Baker Street. It seemed like he was, for when he opened the door he saw his old friend and flatmate, Sherlock Holmes.

“John,” Sherlock said, smiling gently.

“No!” John yelled, “You’re not real! You’re just my imagination!”

“John, please, listen to me.”

“This is just a dream,” he whispered, covering his ears with his hands.

“John, I’m back. Please believe me.”

John collapsed on the floor in tears.

“If I close my eyes and open them, it’ll all be over. This is just a dream, and I’m going to wake up,” John cried, shutting his eyes tightly. Slowly, he relaxed a bit, uncovered his ears and opened his eyes.

“Y-you’re still here?” John exclaimed.

“Yes, John,” Sherlock sighed.

“A ghost!”

Sherlock sighed again. John got up and quickly exited the flat.

* * *

“You said you saw Sherlock’s ghost?” Mycroft asked.

“Yes. In our old flat. I was just going there to get some stuff I left and say goodbye to Mrs. Hudson for the last time,” John replied.

“Well, John, I must inform you, Sherlock is not actually dead.”

“What do you mean? Why was he hiding from me? Three years...”

“To protect you, John, I suppose.”

“But, Mycroft, he could’ve told me. I wouldn’t have revealed him.”

“I don’t think that you should be telling _me_ that.”

* * *

“Jo-” Sherlock managed to get out before a fist promptly came in contact with his face.

“I thought you were dead!” John yelled, grabbing Sherlock by his collar.

“Please stop, John. I did what I had to do.”

“That was a damn stupid idea then!”

“John, listen to me. They were going to kill you, Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, everyone if I had not killed myself. What would have been your choice?” Sherlock pleaded and John eased his grip on him.

“I had no idea,” John said, sitting down on the dusty couch. Sherlock sat next to him.

“I’m sorry, but I had to.”

“It’s been three years since I last saw you. Why did you wait so long?”

“I waited as long as it took for my name to die down. You don’t understand how much I wanted to see you, to hear your voice, to feel your presence beside me. It was insanity.”

“I got over you, Sherlock. I have a wife.”

Sherlock didn’t speak.

“Sherlock?”

“I just don’t know what to say, but I understand. I knew that no matter what, we were doomed from the start.”

“I’m sorry, Sherlock,” John said softly, “What are you going to do now?”

“Back to what I did before. There’s nothing else besides that. But I have one request.”

“What is it?”

“Join me. You know as well as I do that I’m nothing without my blogger,” Sherlock smirked.

“Oh. God. Yes,” John said.

**Author's Note:**

> This would be perfect I think if it was canon. But alas, we cannot always get what we want


End file.
